A Flash of Despair
non-despair ikuzono fic cause why the hell not summary Being in a relationship with Mukuro had done nothing but make her happy. So, Sayaka had never expected to be on the phone with her girlfriend, and have the urge to cry so hard. A Flash of Despair She'd slipped the ring into Mukuro's jacket pocket exactly one week ago. Since then, Mukuro had not worn the jacket once. It was almost infuriating, but Sayaka could hardly tell her girlfriend what to wear. She'd made her way through it in pointed silence, though Mukuro had asked her on more than one occasion what was on her mind. But today, today, Mukuro had finally worn her simple black jacket, the one that contained a ring and a proposal offer in the right pocket. And it had to be the day that they were stuck on opposite sides of the city. Sayaka decided to bear through it. Perhaps she'd arrange for a fancy dinner at a nice restaurant, and make the reveal during a moonlit walk in the park. Yes, that would be absolutely perfect, and very romantic. Or, she could hide in the office bathroom, and call Mukuro while she was grocery shopping. "Sayaka? Is everything okay?" Mukuro asked. Sayaka bit her lip, "Y-Yeah! I just... I missed you?" It wasn't supposed to come out as a question, but Mukuro chuckled, "I missed you too. How's your meeting going, did you finish already?" Sayaka said, "No, it hasn't started yet. The board people are late, apparently." Mukuro said, "Hold on, grabbing a watermelon." The muffled sound of Mukuro grunting, and lifting what was likely a heavy watermelon into the shopping cart made Sayaka chuckle. Still, her heart felt heavy in her chest. Had Mukuro really not noticed the silver ring in her pocket? There was an odd clicking sound, which Sayaka wondered about for a moment, before brushing it off. Suddenly, Mukuro was back on the phone, "Back. That's really unprofessional of the board, isn't it?" Sayaka nodded, "My boss is furious." Mukuro replied, "Well, make your presentation all the better, and make them feel like shit for being late, and wasting your valuable time." "Thanks, Mukuro," Sayaka whispered. Before she could mentally talk herself out of it, she said, "Hey, can you check your jacket pocket real quick?" Mukuro paused, "Sure? Hold on..." Sayaka could hear her ruffling through her pocket on the other end of the line. She held her breath, unsure of what her reaction would be. It was not the one she was expecting. "...Um." "W-What?" Sayaka said. Mukuro seemed to be confused, "Well... I mean..." Sayaka asked, "What do you think?" Mukuro hesitated, "It's... Neat? Yeah. It's very neat." Tears pricked from Sayaka's eyes. That was not the response she'd been expecting. After a whole week of waiting desperately to see if Mukuro would agree to marry her, her response was 'neat?' Being in a relationship with Mukuro had done nothing but make her happy. So, Sayaka had never expected to be on the phone with her girlfriend, and have the urge to cry so hard. "Sorry, but... Why'd you ask me to do that?" Mukuro asked, "I don't really think that... Well, how do I put this..." Tears burst from Sayaka's eyes. A five year relationship, one that she had given up everything for, and now she was being turned down. After everything we've been through? "I'm sorry," Sayaka choked through sobs, "I didn't mean it, I mean, I didn't want to rush you into something. Please, please forgive me!" Mukuro gasped, "N-No! I'm so sorry, I didn't think what I said would upset you, I didn't realize that this was so important to you." "How could you not?" Sayaka whispered, hot tears streaming down her face, "Of course this was important... you didn't have to say no so bluntly." Mukuro went quiet for a moment, before asking, "Sayaka? Would you mind if I asked why you're getting so emotionally distressed over a cheeto?" "W-What?" Mukuro said, "Well, you told me to check my pocket, and I found a dried up old cheeto in it. I didn't find anything else besides pocket lint, so I figured the cheeto was important, but I wasn't really sure how to react. And the store's manager has been staring at me for the past five minutes, ever since I pulled out this cheeto, and he looks really confused, and he's currently looking me right in the eye as I say this, because he doesn't really understand what's going on either." Sayaka went silent for a moment, then said, "Y-You found a cheeto in your pocket?" "Yes?" "What pocket did you look in?" "The left one." Sayaka smacked her forehead, "Check the other one." Mukuro said, "Okay, hold on." She still sounded confused, but Sayaka could hear her rustling in her pocket again. Suddenly, she gasped. Sayaka gripped her phone tightly. Mukuro cried, "Yes! Yes, yes! Yes, I will!" A large smile came to rest on Sayaka's face. Oh thank goodness! "I will marry you." Sayaka replied, "I'm so glad... I really am." Mukuro said, "Sorry for making you cry. I guess I should've communicated the cheeto thing before." Sayaka said, "No, it's okay. I'm just glad you said yes." ---- Half a mile away, Junko Enoshima took out her headphones, and grinned. Who knew that wiretaps - and old cheetos, for that matter - could come in so handy? "That was a nice bit of despair there," she admitted, "But boy, am I excited for the wedding!" Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Mukusaya Category:Finished Stories